Kakashi and Sakura  the untold story
by Shy no Jutsu
Summary: A steaming love story with Kakashi and Sakura as the stars!


Kaka-Saku

"Calm down!" Kakashi shouted over the loud roar of the young team. Naruto and Sauske were bickering as always, and Sakura was trying to defend Sauske. Kakashi supressed an eye roll. They were on a D-class mission and none of them were taking this seriously. "This isn't a training excersize, whether you know it or not we could all be killed." Kakashi said trying to give Naruto in perticular a reality check. "Kakashi-sensei you didn't have to be such a kill-joy. We're just messing around." Naruto said with a pout, he was an unusual ninja with the spirit of a demon fox sealed in him. Kakashi signialed for the team to be quiet, his senses were so trained that he could hear a team coming from a half-mile away.

Surprisingly they heeded his warning, and stay quiet and still. Kakashi walked a little ways deeper into the forest and the tossing of kunai could be heard. Whoever he was fighting meant buisness. "We have to get in there!" Naruto said with a tone of earnesty in his voice. "Do what, get ourselves killed?" Sauske said in his usual flippiant tone. "Sauske's right, Kakashi-sensei can handle himself." Naruto supressed a sharp remark to Sakura. She was always taking up for Sauske, and Naruto didn't like it. Just then a loud grunt was heard, and the three rushed into battle. Naruto came first slashing at the ninja with blind aggresion. "Naruto back off!" Kakashi shouted, in Naruto's aggresion he didn't realize it was his own teacher he was fighting.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I didn't see it was you." Naruto said sincerely. Kakashi just shook it off, they were all going to make mistakes sometime. "You almost cut him with your Kunai!" Sakura said sounding like an angry hen. Naruto glared at her and Sakura rolled her eyes, it wasn't like Naruto would ever hurt her. She got so annoyed with Naruto, he was helpful sometimes, but he could be a plain nuissance. She kept walking ahead until she noticed a trail of blood behind Kakashi. She ran up to his side noticing a surface wound on his side, "Kakashi-sensei your hurt!" She said worriedly looking at the wound. To these young ninja any wound was much worse than it actually was. Kakashi looked down at his side. "Don't worry about it, it's not very deep." He said, he hadn't felt hindered by the wound at all.

Sakura argued with kakashi for a few minutes before he finally agreed to let Sakura and Sauske dress the wounds. Sauske walked over first confident as usual. He pulled off Kakashi's shirt without hesitation. Sakura instantly blushed looking at his perfectly sculpted body. "What's the matter Sakura?" Naruto teased in the back ground. Kakashi was watching her with some interest, it didn't seem like her to be attracted to anyone but Sauske. Sakura could barely contain herself, it hadn't been long since she had been a new student, and now she was seeing her instructor half naked.

Kakashi continued to watch her as he took his headband off his eyes and rubbed it gently. She was watching him just as closely, and then she realized he was looking at her. She blushed heavily her face a deep scarlet. "I can take it from here Sauske." Sauske moved out of the way and Sakura sat down beside him. She didn't realize her skirt came up a bit, and kakashi could see under it. Kakashi didn't say anything instead focused on her face. She bent down and placed her hands gently against the wound. Kakashi didn't even wince, "I hope you know what your doing." Kakashi joked and Sakura just kept focus on the wound. "I've never seen her like this." Naruto said softly under his breath.

Sakura kept pressure against the wound and spread some of the medicinal alcohol on the wound. It stung breifly but Kakashi was too focused on Sakura to notice or care. He began to sit up and sakura didn't notice it, until their lips collided. Kakashi kissed her intensly and the two boys saw, he pulled back gently blush now on his face. "Sorry about that, I must have lost too much blood." He said, though it was obvious where most of the blood in his body was. Sakura was blushing and her face was entirely pink. She didn't even move, she was too shocked to do much of anything. "It's okay." Sakura said after a few pants. She was about to Hyperventilate. Not only had Kakashi-sensei kissed her, he had also been shirtless. She closed her eyes savoring the taste of Kakashi.

Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest Kakashi could actually hear it. The two were so close, quickly sakura stood up and was silent. "Come on." Naruto said tossing a quick glance at Kakashi. Sakura moved as if in a dream. She shook her head a few times until the mist seemed to leave her wandering mind. They continued through the woods. After a quick break they realized it was twilight. It would get dark soon and they needed to find a place to sleep. Kakashi found a small area next to a creek they could use as a water supply.

Sakura curled up next to a bush prepared to head off to sleep. She lay there for a few minutes but she couldn't sleep. Her mind was still focused on earlier, could it have been an accident when he kissed her back so passionately? She tried to calm her thoughts, she wasn't even supposed to think of her sensei like this. She closed her eyes finally, and drifted off to sleep. In her dream she was on a date with Kakashi, they were in a gorgeous resturant together. He was flirting and caught her eyes quite a few times. She let out a quiet sigh in her sleep, "Kakashi." She felt a light nip on her ear and her eyes flew open. She went to turn over but felt a warm embrace around her. "Kakashi?" Her voice was a whisper but a breath in her ear told her yes.

She turned over watching him, her green eyes were searching his. He bent down and pulled her chin up against him and kissed her lips so passionately she could feel heat running in between her legs. "Ahh!" She moaned quietly as she kissed him back. Kakashi's hands roamed her body circling her hips temptingly and then moving to her breasts. Sakura had been on Kakashi's team a few years, and she had a gorgeous body. Kakashi began to kneed and roll her large breasts while sucking on her nipples. Sakura's nipples became hard and her soft vagina began to drip lubrication. Kakashi's hand slid around her hips several times until finally they reached under her skirt and pushed themselves deep into her tight opening. "Oh my god." Sakura moaned quietly as his fingers began to work there way in and out of her stretching her out in the most pleasurable way imaginable. Sakura felt his firm errection against her as it began to throb. Her hands reached towards it longingly. Kakashi removed his belt in one quick motion. Sakura's hands explored his cock moving it up and down in her hands. She rubbed it quickly, the way he felt was more amazing than ever. His cock was already leaking lubrication, and as it throbbed in her hand kakashi's hot breath whispered in her ear, "I want you." Sakura nodded as he slipped into her and she felt total excasty.

The next morning both of them woke before Sauske and Naruto. Sakura rolled over incredibly sore, it had been her first time and there was dried blood between her legs. "Yuck." She said wipping it off with a leaf. She looked over and Kakashi was already dressed and cooking over the fire. She watched him her eyes drawn to his hair. She had ran her fingers through it and grabbed it so many times it was standing up like crazy. She couldn't help but giggle softly. Kakashi looked over his shoulder seeing her awake and walked over kissing her gently, "Good morning." He said. He noticed the blood covered leaves but said nothing, he understood what had happened. Sakura smiled at him and got up, she had to get dressed before naruto woke up. She would never hear the end of it, or escape his stupid crush if she didn't. Naruto was snoring loudly and Sauske looked a bit like a sleeping cat. "Come on, we need to move on." Kakashi said as he walked around and quickly woke up the boys. (To be continued….)


End file.
